Cuentos del Caldero
by S. Lily Potter
Summary: Cuento 3: 'No estas'. Harry se siente solo y que no hay ninguna solución tras los acontecimientos de su quinto curso.
1. Abrázame

Hola la finalidad de "Cuentos del Caldero" es colocar aquí historias pequeñas como drabbles, u one-shot, historias que no tienen relación una con otra y que no tienen periodos de actualizacion continuos (je je je, claro para los que han leido "Malos entendidos" probablemente ya me quieran ahorcar je je je je, paciencia, trabajo en ello).

La idea de "Cuentos del Caldero" surgió en el deseo de colocar aquí un par de historia que he escrito, pero que no las considero lo suficientemente largas como para colocarlas propiamente como historia. Así que sin mas rollo les dejo la primera, espero que la disfruten y dejen muchos reviews.

* * *

**Summary:** Hermione es una chica centrada, madura, cuerda, racional y trata que nada le afecte en forma negativa, además siempre trata de tranquilizar a Harry y evitar que este cometa alguna tontería, pero ahora es el turno de Harry de tranquilizarla y apoyarla. Lo lograrÿ

* * *

_Disclaim__: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión._

_El summary es una breve descripción del desafío puesto por Hikari Takaishi Y, así que los créditos son de ella. La edición es mía. (Entiéndase que solo estoy hablando del summary, el resto de la historia es mía_)

_El último párrafo es parte de la canción Abrázame muy fuerte de Juan Gabriel._

Hola, después de andar desaparecida por un muy buen tiempo, regreso con un drabble que hice para el desafío No.8 en" La Pareja del Fénix"

Espero que les guste, y dejen Reviews! please :P

* * *

**Abrázame**

Las hojas de los árboles habían caído ya, anunciando que el otoño terminaba, dando pase al frió invierno.

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, después de una ardua semana de trabajo, los estudiantes se encontraban en el gran comedor; festejando el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas.

_- Ron ¿has visto a Hermione?_ – preguntó el chico de ojos verdes e indomable cabello azabache, al ver que su amiga no estaba en el sitio que usualmente ocupaba.

_No_ – contestó el pelirrojo, y sirviéndose papas azadas en su plato – _pero ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto desde el desayuno. Espero que no siga enojada aún por el accidente de Pociones._

_Voy a buscarla_ – dijo con determinación – _¿vienes?_

_¿Yo, por nada me pierdo una comida. ¡Suerte!_ – se limitó a contestar su amigo.

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"  
_  
_¿Qué hace Hermione en la sala de los menesteres?_ se preguntó Harry al ver un motita negra en el mapa del merodeador bajo el nombre de Hermione Granger. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia aquella habitación. Al girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, gracias a sus reflejos, Harry pudo esquivar una taza de té que se estrelló al cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

_¡Harry!_ – exclamó preocupada la castaña.

El ojiverde ante tal acto, entendió que no caerían más tasas sobre él, así que entro en la habitación – _Hermione¿__estas__ bien?_ – preguntó con cierto temor en la voz.

La chica se volteó rápidamente para no verlo a los ojos, y no tener que enfrentarle – _Sí, estoy bien, sólo que... me gustaría estar sola_ – anunció con la voz quebrada.

_¡__Oh__, bueno, entonces me voy, si eso es lo que quieres._

_Sí _– fue lo único que salió de los labios de la castaña.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Hermione pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras su espalda; acto seguido se tumbó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. De repente sintió que unas manos la tomaban por los hombros y la obligaban a voltear y dar la cara a unos expectantes ojos verdes.

_Hemione__ ¿qué te sucede?_ – dijo muy preocupado el muchacho – _y no me digas que nada, porque no te creo_ – sentenció severamente, pero a la vez preocupado al ver a la chica en tal estado.

_Nada_ – desviando la mirada de aquél par de esmeraldas, dijo en un suspiro y conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Sabes...no necesitas hacerte la fuerte_ – dijo con voz pasible mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del frió suelo y se sentaba junto a ella en un sillón que había cerca – _todos necesitamos llorar en algún momento y ..._- dudo por un instante – _alguien que este a nuestro lado apoyándonos_ – dicho esto, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

Hermione se hecho a llorar a los brazas del chico de cabello alborotado, mientras él, la miraba con cara de desconcierto y preocupación por no saber que tanto atormentaba a la chica que toda la vida lo ha acompañado en sus aventuras y desventuras; se limitó en transmitir en ese acto de amistad, un abrazo, todo su apoyo, agradecimiento, cariño y . . . ¿amor?

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado  
yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado ..._

_Un abrazo dice mas que mil palabras..._

* * *

Bueno ya que llegaron hasta aquí, no les cuesta nada dejar: 

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


	2. Mi Príncipe

**Summary:** Ha habido un ataque al ministerio de magia. Hermione por cuestiones de salud se ve obligada a quedarse en Grimmuld Place, situación que Snape aprovechará. Podrá Harry llegar a tiempo?

* * *

_Disclaim: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión. _

_La ultima frase pertenece a la canción "Príncipe Azul" de Alicia Villareal _

* * *

Hola me dio mucho gusto recibir sus hermosos y lindos reviews )

**Rain-witch-85:** Je je je, la prima loka de Herms, ok es cierto, tengo pendiente esa historia. Gracias por tu review. Cuídate!

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** Que bueno que te gusto, si es corta pues era un drabble. Mi otra historia ahí va, es que últimamente es muy difícil que Don Tiempo y Srita Inspiración se junten ja ja ja. Cuídate!

**paulygranger:** Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, pues Hermione lloraba porque digamos que tuvo una semana fatal, el desafió no requería que se explicara, ja ja no lo dejaban a nuestra imaginación ). Cuídate!

**angela:** Lamento decirte que solo era una historia de un solo capitulo, pero me alegra que aunque sea uno te allá gustado. Espero que te guste este otro "cuento del caldero". Cuidate!

**Vicuticu o Victoria:** Hola Vicky! Me alegra que te allá gustado, me das mas ánimos para seguir escribiendo, ja ja lo del llanto de Hemione es cierto, pero yo me la imagino que es muy racional y muy difícil que llore por algo, pero cuando explota, explota, bueno al menos eso es lo que me pasa a mi ). Cuídate!

**Hikari Takaishi Y:** Bueno Hikari que te puedo decir, estoy honrada de que allá gustado mi drabble, ya que fuiste tu la que lo pusiste, además eres una de las escritoras que yo admiro mucho. Me sacaste todos los colores con lo que dijiste de la historia, pero no creo que sea para tanto . Cuídate!

**Alyssa Kraft:** Hola Liz, me gusta que te agrade como escribo, me halagas, sip, ya leí tu one-shot, y me gusto mucho ). Cuídate!

Ahora les dejo el segundo "Cuento del Caldero", espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos reviews

* * *

**Mi Príncipe**

Diez años habían pasado desde que abordaron por primera vez el expreso de Hogwarts. Ahora Harry Potter no era mas un niño flacucho y débil, se había convertido en un apuesto joven mago adulto. Dejó al los Dursley ya hace algunos años, vivía ahora en Grimmuld Place entre estrategias, planes y miembros de la Orden, ya que la batalla final contra el innombrable, aún no terminaba.

Una semana anterior, en una batalla contra mortífagos y dementores, Hermione resultó herida de gravedad, afortunadamente entre Madame Poopy y el una extraña poción del profesor Snape, que la hacia dormir por doce horas, lograron establecerla; pero aún no estaba del todo recuperada, por lo que no le permitieron esa noche ir a respaldar al Ministerio de Magia de un ataque de mortífagos.

- Severus¿podrías llevarle su poción a Hermione? – cuestiono Molly Weasley, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada en la cocina y el profesor de pociones era el único habitante en la casa aparte de ella y la chica – creo que no debería esperarlos es probable que tarden en llegar – dijo con un deje de tristeza y preocupación en la voz – por favor – agregó al ver que en el rostro del hombre aparecía una mueca de disgusto.

A regañadientes tomó el vaso que Molly había dejado en la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, llamo a la puerta tres veces.

- Adelante – se escucho débilmente desde el interior de la habitación.

Severus Snape abrió la puerta y se encontró a una chic castaña sentada en un sillón con un libro en mano y jugando melancólicamente con el anillo de compromiso que adornaba su dedo anular desde hace un mes.

- Ya es hora que tomes la poción – ordeno el sujeto dejando el vaso en una mesita al otro extremo de la habitación.

- Gracias, pero los esperaré un rato más – anunció la castaña sin dejar de ver su anillo.

¡Potter, no pudo ser mas patético al entregarle eso. Claro, tenia que ser un Potter pensó Snape al recordar cuando James Potter le había pedido matrimonio a Lily Evans en su quinto curso frente a todo el comedor, claro que en aquel entonces lo único que atinó la pelirroja a hacer fue reírse a carcajada abierta frente a su cara, dejándolo como un verdadero tonto ante todo el colegio Ah, como disfrute eso .

- No van a llegar pronto – afirmó su antiguo profesor volviendo de sus pensamientos – Tómatela.

- Sabe...ya no estamos en Hogwarts para que nos de ordenes – dijo mirándole retadoramente a los ojos. Snape se limitó a arquear una de sus cejas. Hermione analizó la situación, si tardarían en llegar y quería verlo para cuando volviera, lo mejor era que el efecto de la poción empezara a transcurrir lo más pronto posible. Así que se paro y cruzo la habitación y se tomo de un solo sorbo el contenido de aquel vaso. Snape sonrío complacido – No lo hago porque usted dice, sino porque es lo mejor – se comenzó a sentir mareada y que sus fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco.

Snape al ver que la chica empezaba a desvanecerse, la sujeto antes de que golpeara el suelo - ¡Perfecto! – Ironizó el sujeto – ahora tengo que cargarla y arroparla como si fuera una princesita – el profesor de pociones deposito cuidadosamente a la inconsciente chica en la cama.

La verdad era que Hermione, aquella niña sabelotodo, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, y sentir su cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo, hacían despertar en el profesor de pociones sentimientos perversos. La castaña estaba inconsciente, sus labios entre abiertos como haciendo una invitación a besarlos...

La señora Weasley dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que por la chimenea salía una cabellera rojiza perteneciente a su pequeña niña, tras ella una chica rubia de expresivos ojos azules, su nuera, seguida de sus pequeños diablillos, los gemelos, tras de ellos el pequeño Ronnie y por ultimo su octavo hijo, el chico de cabello azabache y hermosos ojos verdes. Después del susto por tan repentina aparición fue hacia ellos y dio un caluroso abraza a cada uno.

- ¿Y su padre? – preguntó preocupada.

- El se quedó en el Ministerio junto con otros miembros de la Orden a arreglar el papeleo...ya sabes – dijo Fred.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bajo control – continuo George.

- Me alegro, vengan, necesitan comer, deben reponer fuerzas – dirigiéndolos a la cocina.

- ¿Cómo esta Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

- Ella esta bien cariño, iras a verla después de comer, necesitas recuperar fuerza, además Severus le subió la poción hace unos minutos.

- Bueno, conociéndola aún no se la ha tomado – aseguró Ron.

- Es probable, iré a verla, bajare pronto, lo prometo – dijo Harry a la señora Weasley mientras subía las escaleras.

- Será mejor que vallan con él o nunca bajara – dio Molly segundos después y los recién llegados siguieron el camino del chico por las escaleras.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los suyos, de repente sintió cono dos manos furiosas lo tomaban por el cuello de la túnica y lo estampaban con la pared del pasillo fuera de la habitación tan rápido como el vuelo de una snitch.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO! – preguntó un colérico chico de ojos verdes apuntándolo con la varita y haciendo presión sobre el cuello.

- Quítame las manos de encima Potter – rugió Snape a media voz por la falta de oxigeno.

- ¡Harry! – gritó una sorprendida Ginny.

- ¡Lo vas ahorcar! – exclamó Luna.

- No seria una mala idea – susurro uno de los gemelos a su igual mientras ésta asentía.

Ambas chicas intentaban detener la presión de Harry sobre el cuello del profesor.

- ¡Ayúdennos! – pidió Ginny a sus hermanos.

- No veo cual sea el problema – exclamó Ron mientras sus hermanos atrás lo secundaban.

- ¡RON! – regañó Luna.

- Esta bien, no te enojes – el pelirrojo avanzó hacia su amigo mientras los gemelos reían del comportamiento de su hermano menor – Harry, suéltalo, no vale la pena – mientras lo tomaba por las manos tratando de creer sus propias palabras en tanto trataba de liberar a Snape, tarea nada fácil puesto que Harry no dejaba de hacer presión en el cuello del hombre – Vamos Harry, suéltalo – insistió el pelirrojo al ver el rostro de Snape tornarse morado.

Harry liberó se su presión a Snape, lo tomó nuevamente por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrojó fuera de su vista, con tal fuerza que el sujeto fue a estrellarse con la pared continua - ¡No lo quiero ver cerca de ella! ó me conocerá furioso – amenazó un muy enfadado Harry, los demás no quisieron ni imaginarse que seria verlo furioso y se preguntaban que era lo que había sucedido.

- Harry, vamos, mamá nos envió por ti – dijo la pelirroja.

- No voy a bajar – dijo un poco más tranquilo. Se metió en la habitación de Hermione y la cerró de un portazo.

- Si el no dice nada, será mejor que no digamos nada – dijo Ron, los demás apoyaron la idea.

- Vamos, Molly nos espera – dijo Luna.

- ¿Y que le diremos a mamá? – preguntó Ginny.

- Nada – tras esa palabra se dirigieron por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Harry pasó casi toda la noche en vela observando a la hermosa mujer que pronto sería su esposa, pensar que alguien la dañara lo ponía colérico pues amaba a esa chica en toda su esencia, finamente le sueño lo venció.

Hermione despertó de su largo sueño, al incorporarse en la cama lo primero que observo fue el desordenada e inconfundible cabello azabache de Harry, quién dormía en el sillón en donde ella acostumbraba leer. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia él. Había estado muy preocupada y verlo de regreso le devolvió la paz a su corazón, le dio un tierno beso en los labios procurando no despertarlo, pero su cometido no fue logrado ya que su beso fue correspondido de igual forma y dos fuetes brazos la atrajeron hacia él.

- ¿Así que la bella durmiente ya despertó, no? – dijo a modo de broma Harry.

- Bueno si, pero¿no debería mi príncipe azul despertarme con un tierno beso y no al revés? - siguió el juego la chica.

Harry beso con amor, ternura y pasión a Hermione - ¿Conforme?

- mmm...sólo si prometes despertarme así todas las mañanas y que nunca, pero nunca me dejaras sola aquí otra vez.

- Lo prometo – dijo Harry volviéndola a besar

- Sólo tu podrías despertarme de un sueño hechicero...mi príncipe azul – dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos – Te amo, nunca lo olvides

Harry sabía que no podía hacer nada para echar fuera del cuartel a Snape, pero también sabia que sus amor era tan fuerte como para superar cualquier obstáculo, así que decidió olvidar todos los percances del pasado y disfrutar de su amor con aquella chica que sin darse cuenta le robo el corazón, aquel día, hace veinte años cuanto se dirigía en un tren escarlata al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en donde vivieron grandes aventuras en compañía de sus amigos, pero ahora emprendían juntos la aventura mas grande de sus vidas: el amor.

_"No tiene que ser de sangre azul, yo sólo me quiero enamorar..."_

* * *

Ahora una breve explicación de esta historia:

Jugando a la "botella" en el Chat semanal de LPDF, por decir _reto_ frente a Lady Voldemort, me toco hacer una historia donde Snape y Hermione, que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción, casi se besaban y en ese preciso momento llegaba Harry y los descubría._  
_  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y dejen comentarios please! el título esta bastante extraño, lo sé , si tienen una sugerencia para mejorarlo, se los agradecer infinitamente :P

Bueno ya que llegaron hasta aquí, no les cuesta nada dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


	3. No estas solo

Hola la finalidad de "Cuentos del Caldero" es colocar aquí historias pequeñas como drabbles, u one-shot, historias que no tienen relación una con otra y que no tienen periodos de actualizacion continuos (je je je, claro para los que han leido "Malos entendidos" probablemente ya me quieran ahorcar je je je je, paciencia, trabajo en ello).

La idea de "Cuentos del Caldero" surgió en el deseo de colocar aquí un par de historia que he escrito, pero que no las considero lo suficientemente largas como para colocarlas propiamente como historia. Así que sin mas rollo les dejo la primera, espero que la disfruten y dejen muchos reviews.

* * *

**Summary:** Harry se siente solo y que no hay ninguna solución tras los acontecimientos de su quinto curso.

* * *

_Disclaim: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, esto no tiene ningún fin de lucro, solo lo hago por diversión. _

* * *

Hola a todos! Je je je traigo nuevo cuento! Ji ji ji mi imaginación al fin cedió a dar algo :D Esa historia fue hecha para el desafio (dabble) No. 17 en LPDF, así que gracias a Lothus por abrir mi mente ji ji ji 

Gracias a todos por sus reviews

**Dark Potter: **My dady! XD ji ji pues sip, Jire es tremenda, que bueno que te gusto ji ji sip! También a mi me hubiera gustado más paliza a Snape ji ji pero me me gusto ponerlo morado por la falta de oxigeno :D

**cat:** Ji ji pues sip, es cortito, por eso es un "cuento del caldero" ji ji tenia pensada una continuación, pero al ultimo no me convenció y por eso lo deje como "cuento" ji ji dip, es cursi, demasiado, yo no sé de donde saco tanta miel si no soy una romántica empedernida! XD

**ivr: **Hola, que bueno que te gusto, aquí dejo otro "cuento" espero que sea de tu agrado.

Ahora los dejo con el tercer "Cuento del Caldero", espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos reviews :-)

* * *

**No estas solo**

Oscuridad, miedo, frío, desolación; sentimientos que se reflejan claramente en aquella habitación sumida en completa oscuridad que envuelve a un joven de cabellos azabaches y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente, la causante de todas sus desdichas. Por esa marca perdió a sus padres siendo apenas un bebe, por llevarla perdió a la única figura paterna de la que era conciente. Todo debido a esa estúpida profecía que le marcaba un destino que no quería seguir, victima o verdugo, no había solución. Seguiría entregando en manos de la muerte a los seres que amaba... aquella noche fatídica, también pudo perderla a ella.

Una sucia carnada que La Muerte utilizaba para llevarse a seres inocentes, así se sentía, un vil juego del destino¿cómo salir de eso? No tenía esperanza, ninguna solución.

¿Qué poder tendría él que un experimentado mago oscuro no poseyera¿Qué ventajas tenía él, un muchacho de 16 años, frente al temido Lord Voldemort? No había esperanza, ninguna solución...

Solo, estaba solo y debía permanecer solo, no arrastraría a más inocentes a un futuro incierto, oscuro y abrumador, solo, en aquel mar lleno de tinieblas y en donde la oscuridad es la única soberana, igual que en aquella habitación en la que estaba. No había horizonte, principio ni fin, sólo oscuridad y miseria para aquellos que lo rodearan.

Una luz tintinéate lastimaba sus ojos tras los anteojos, la luz era cegadora en aquella oscuridad, lentamente alzó su vista buscando el origen de esa luz que absorbida aquella oscuridad.

_- ¿Harry? –_ una voz dulce y melodiosa le hablaba desde el umbral _- ¿estas allí?_

_- Vete de aquí Hermione, déjame solo_ – ordenó con voz amarga.

Al contrario de su deseo, la chica de castaña cabellera ondulada se acerco a él.

_- ¡Harry¡Tienes que salir de aquí! –_ imploró la joven.

_- No... puedo, déjame solo._

La chica se arrodillo frente a él, tomó con sus manos el rostro triste del joven, se veía cansado y sus hermosos orbes esmeralda ya no poseían su brillo característico. Sus miradas se encontraron, él pudo ver la preocupación latente en los miel de ella y ella la culpabilidad con la que el alma del chico cargaba.

Escúchame bien Harry, no fue tu culpa, nada de lo que paso en el ministerio fue tu culpa¿lo entiendes, verdad?

_- ¡FUE MI CULPA HERMIONE¡LO QUE TE PASO A TI¡LO QUE LE PASO A SIRIUS! FUE MI CULPA –_ gritó y se alejó de la chica.

_- ¡No fue tu culpa¿Crees que Sirius querría vete culpándote de ello? – _se acercó nuevamente a él_ – además... ahora ¡él es libre! Ya no es preso de aquella casa que tanto le disgustaba, ya no tiene que huir de los terribles dementores. Es libre, libre de ir a donde siempre deseo... –_ fue interrumpida.

_- Solo... estoy solo, únicamente hago que la gente a mi alrededor muera..._

_- No estas solo, recuerda lo un día te dijo: "Quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan y siempre estarán aquí" –_ tocó delicadamente su pecho, a la altura de su corazón _– además, siempre me tendrás a mí... a tu lado –_ lo envolvió en un tierno y cálido abrazo.

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Siempre Harry, nunca lo olvides._

Se dejó llevar por aquel profundo abrazo cargado de luz que rápidamente iluminaban a su solitaria y triste alma llenándola de calor, energía y esperanza para el futuro, revelándole en aquel instante el motivo que lo hacia más poderoso que cualquier mago oscuro, aquel instrumento que le valdría la victoria y que el Lord Tenebroso jamás conocería: _el amor_.

* * *

Bueno ya que llegaron hasta aquí, no les cuesta nada dejar:

Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review-Review


End file.
